Snow Day
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Oneshot. Mulder and Scully are out on assignment when it starts snowing way early in the morning. Snow antics ensue. We're about season five or so.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own The X-Files nor the characters.**  
Author's Note:** I have no idea where this came from. Yay!

* * *

"Scully... Scully..."

She shuffled to her motel room door and tried to smooth down her hair. It was the knocking that woke her, but she identified his voice as she was brought further out of sleep.

Scully opened the door and shot Mulder a look.

"It's three in the morning."

"I know," he replied, but wasn't the least bit sorry about waking her.

"And it's freezing," she added tiredly.

"It's snowing," he said.

She shook her head. "Mulder..."

"It's the first snowfall of the season," he told her, excitement evident in his tone.

Scully could only stare for a moment. "Are you... are you serious?"

"Look."

Mulder took a step back and indicated the parking lot behind him. Large flakes of snow were falling to the ground, joining the four inches already present. Scully brought her eyes back to him.

"You woke me up for snow?"

"Well..." He frowned, upset that she didn't seem to care. "Look at it."

"You're insane," Scully stated simply. "I'm going back to bed."

"Oh, I see." Mulder nodded. "You'd rather sleep than check out the snow."

"I get cold easily." She folded her arms over her chest.

"You do not," he responded.

"How do you know?" she asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

Mulder bent down and scooped up some snow from the ground. Scully's eyes grew wide.

"Don't you dare."

She was just a little too slow at shutting the door and the snowball broke apart at making contact with the door, causing some debris to hit her. She heard him laugh and she threw the door open.

"You're dead."

Mulder stepped back into the parking lot. Scully slid her shoes on and grabbed her coat as she left her motel room. The anger on her face made Mulder run and hide behind a truck.

Scully pulled her gloves from her coat pocket and put them on. Snowflakes were falling down on her, melting when they made contact with her hair. She quickly grabbed a handful of snow and packed it easily into a slightly misshapen ball.

Mulder watched her as he crept around the truck. He reached for some snow and formed his own ammo. He ran from behind the truck and threw his snowball at her. She ducked out of its way and threw hers, hitting him square in the chest.

He stopped, a mix of shock and delight on his face.

"Nice aim," he commented.

"Yeah, want more?" She was already reaching for more snow.

Mulder smirked and scooped some snow himself. Before he could get his snowball formed, she hit him again. He went after her, sliding a little in the snow. Scully let out a cry and ran down the parking lot, looking for cover.

He threw his snowball at her and just missed her by a few inches. He cursed quietly and picked up more snow. Mulder began forming another ball as she ducked behind a car for protection. Scully picked up snow, ignoring the fact that her gloves were becoming wet and cold.

She kept glancing up at Mulder to assure his distance. She kept the car between them and quickly ducked as he threw a snowball. He let out a cry at missing her again and ran around the car. Scully cried out in surprise and tried to get away, but slipped.

Mulder caught her to keep her standing, but swiped some snow from the car they were standing beside. He threw it into her face and she pulled away from him before pelting him with the snowball in her hand.

Wiping the snow with her wet gloves, she ran away from him, a laugh slipping out.

"You can't escape me, Scully," Mulder called after her.

"You have terrible aim, Mulder," she called back. "You can only get me when I'm a foot away from you."

"That's not true." He was gaining ground on her.

"Yes, it is."

Scully tossed a snowball at him, but he dodged it. He smiled triumphantly at her.

"You're not so great either," he said.

"That's, like, the first time I missed you," she replied.

Mulder grabbed for more snow, wanting to hit Scully good on the next one. She smiled and picked up more snow for herself. She packed it tightly and looked up just as Mulder took aim. Another cry escaped her lips and she backed up, waiting for him to take his shot.

"I'm gonna hit you," he threatened as he slowly approached.

"Go ahead," she challenged him and held up her own snowball.

"It's gonna hurt," he warned.

"I bet," she responded.

"You're gonna be sorry, Scully."

"You're the one who started all of this, Mulder."

He threw his snowball and Scully threw hers. She tried to step out of the way of his, but it hit her in the arm. She looked to Mulder to see him with a hand on his head.

Scully's mouth fell open and she quickly covered it with her hand as she approached him.

"I didn't hit you in the head, did I?" she asked.

"Just a little," he answered.

"I'm sorry," Scully told him. "My aim was off. I was too worried about getting hit."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was an accident." He lowered his hand and locked eyes with her. "You're done for, Scully."

Mulder lunged at her and she turned quickly and ran. He kept up behind her and she tried not to slip on the snow. He grabbed her arm and pulled on her, causing her to slide, and they both fell into the snow.

It was a pretty hard thud, but Scully was laughing, which assured Mulder he hadn't just hurt her. When she shoved snow in his face, he was completely certain she was absolutely fine. He held her arms down so she couldn't hit him with snow anymore.

Her eyes were on his and she was still smiling. The parking lot streetlight was illuminating her as snowflakes gingerly landed on her face, her cheeks reddened by the cold. She was breathing in and out, waiting for his move, but he released her.

"That's it?" she asked as she sat up.

"You want me to throw snow in your face?" he replied.

"Well, it's all you've got going for you," she said.

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to hit a girl with a snowball?" Mulder raised his eyebrows at her. "That I was afraid I'd hurt her?"

"Oh, no you didn't."

Scully formed a snowball as Mulder stood to his feet. She threw it at him and hit him in the ass. He turned and looked down at her, a bit surprised. She smiled up at him.

"You woke me up."

"Now it's really on."

He picked up a handful of snow and quickly began to form it. Scully scrambled to her feet and began to run away, but Mulder hit in the back with the snowball. She turned and scooped up some snow.

"Congratulations on _finally_ getting a good hit," she told him.

"Oh, there's more where that came from," he assured her.

"I'm shaking in my pajamas," she responded.

Mulder reached for snow as she threw her snowball. It hit him in the side and he straightened up quickly. He dropped his snow and ran toward her. She shrieked and took off again.

"Hey!"

Scully stopped first as she heard a deep angry voice. Mulder came up beside her, looking for the source of the voice.

A large man was standing in the doorway of an open motel room door. He was in his pajamas and he did not look happy.

"It's the middle of the night," he yelled to them. "Could you shut the hell up?"

"Of course," Scully called to him. "Sorry."

The man slammed his door shut. Scully turned and headed back to her motel room, knowing the fun was over. Mulder caught up to her side.

"We got in trouble," he spoke quietly.

"Yeah, we did," she agreed, glancing over at him. "It's your fault."

"You're the one who kept screaming," he retorted.

Scully stepped up to her motel room and tried the doorknob. It was locked and she realized her access card was inside.

"Uh-oh."

Mulder smirked. "Locked out?"

She frowned. "It's not funny."

"I suppose I could be a gentleman and let you stay with me," he said.

"Yeah, you're a gentleman all right," she sarcastically replied.

Mulder opened his motel room door and let her enter first. He flicked on the light and closed the door behind himself. His clothes were soaked and he began taking off his jacket.

"Uh, Mulder?" Scully looked to him and bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm going to need something to wear," she told him.

"Oh, right." He nodded. "Hold on."

Mulder went to his suitcase and opened it. He frowned and dug through it a moment before pulling out a pair of plaid boxers and a light blue shirt. With a smile, he handed them off to her.

"Thanks."

Scully went into the bathroom to change as Mulder undressed in the room. He put on a pair of long pajama pants and a gray undershirt. His hands and feet were cold and his hair was wet from the snow. He wanted to get warm and remembered that there was only one bed in the room.

The bathroom door opened and Scully stepped out. Mulder tried to hold back his smirk at seeing her in his clothes.

"Shut up." She shot him a quick glare before letting it dissolve. "I left my clothes in the tub since they're so wet."

"That's a good idea."

Mulder picked up his wet articles and took them into the bathroom. Scully shivered and looked to the bed. She realized they would have to share, but she was so cold that it didn't matter to her at this moment.

Scully climbed into the bed and curled up on her side. Mulder stepped out of the bathroom and walked around to the other side of the bed. She looked up at him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I'm assuming you're just as cold as I am."

Mulder pulled back the blankets and got in beside Scully. He brought the covers up high and scooted closer to Scully.

"What are you doing?" she said, a little on guard.

"Come here," he replied. "Body heat's the key, Scully."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you're trying to seduce me," she responded.

"And if _I_ didn't know any better, I would think _you're_ trying to seduce me, Scully," Mulder told her. "I mean, come on. Who forgets to bring their key when they leave their room?"

She glared at him, but moved closer to him anyway. He pulled her against him and she settled against his chest.

"Wow, you are cold," he commented.

"Yep," she agreed.

Mulder rubbed his hands over her arms and back, trying to warm her faster. She breathed out with a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. He rested his chin above her head, her hair wet beneath him. He swallowed hard.

"Scully?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

"Okay," she whispered tiredly.

"I'm gonna turn the light off," he said. "I'll be right back."

He pulled away from him and her eyebrows drew together at the sudden cold she felt without him there. He was gone for only a brief moment before he was back and pulling her into him again. Scully curled up into him and shivered.

Mulder brushed some of her wet hair away from her face. He bent toward her and placed a gentle kiss beside her mouth before resting against the pillow.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"A thanks," he answered. "For coming out with me."

"Yeah, well..." She drew in a breath. "It would've been pretty pathetic for you to play alone."

"It would've," he agreed, smiling slightly. "Goodnight, Scully."

"Night, Mulder."

She fell asleep quickly after their conversation ended, but he remained awake until her breathing was even and her body was warmer. He kissed her once more, softly on the forehead, before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
